Myriad
by RavenSparrow
Summary: Tezrian the War Mongering demon was banished from Heaven and then later Hell. She meets up with her former pupil, Sebastian and his latest contract, Ciel Phantomhive, and becomes a pinnacle in both the demon and the boy's life.
1. Prologue: Fall of a Demon

**Kuroshitsuji: Myriad**

**Prologue: Fallen Demon**

"Why won't you tell me of Heaven?" the young demon brooded to his teacher.

"There is really no point in telling you about a place you shall never know, nor enter", she stated matter-of-factly.

"Why can I never know of it?" his crimson eyes glared at her.

"Because, my little lord, you were born AFTER the Expulsion and it was decreed that neither Lucifer nor his minions would be allowed into Paradise", she patiently explained, "Since you are a son of a minion, you have the grave misfortune of falling in with our judgement."

"But **I** didn't lose the Holy War", he emphasized.

"Yes, well we need to focus at the task at hand. Watching these humans, there are three from which I am sure we can forge a contract", she pointed at the scroll she had their names written on.

"First, is the young Egyptian princess Cleopatra, she would be divine!" the woman's eyes glew for a moment, "She has suffered greatly at the hands of her siblings and has been banished by her younger brother and sister, Ptolemy XIII and Arsinoe. "

"We would play on revenge and power to get her to contract with us", the boy leaned back in his chair.

"Good, now the second would be the Roman leader, Julius Gaius Caesar. It seems that he has made many enemies in Rome", she smiled.

"We would offer to help him achieve his greatest goal and offer protection from his enemies", the young boy seemed uninterested in him.

"Finally, there is Brutus, the leader of the secret rebellion aligning against Caesar", she mumbled. While it would still be a delectable soul, he did not seem as ambitious as the other two.

"We would play on his need for power and Caesar's destruction. With him we would need to be more cunning, so that we could take him as he rose to power!" the boy jumped up from his chair.

"Yes, my lord, but there runs the risk of cultivating and then he breath the contract", the woman warned, "He is not the type to do anything other than ensure his survival."

"So you're suggesting we go for either Caesar or Cleopatra?" the younger demon sounded bored.

"Of the two, which would you like to approach?" the woman kept moving her finger back and forth between Cleopatra and Caesar.

"I don't care", he mumbled.

"My lord, you must take this seriously, you must perform for your father to…"she began.

"Prove that I am worthy of the noble right bestowed upon me and allow other noble houses to see my right to someday become the Head", he rolled his eyes and pointed to the name of Caesar.

"Very well", the demoness whispered and promptly whisked her and her pupil away across the desert to Caesar's camp. There they waited for the opportune moment when the Roman leader showed a solitary moment of weakness. He called upon the help of the gods.

"I am not of the gods you call upon, but I shall answer you nonetheless", her voice was seductive and smooth.

"Who are you?" the frightened man reached for his sword. He held it ready as he heard the woman laugh.

"I am unknowable by nature, but you may call me…"she continued until he interrupted.

"Are you the dark goddess of the Greeks? The one they call Hecate?" Caesar walked toward the unearthly red cat-like eyes.

"I shall answer to whatever name you see fit, mighty Caesar", the demoness stepped out of the shadows.

"What can you offer me then, Hecate?" Caesar was weary of this being. He had been taught that the gods were tricky as they were kind.

"What do you seek, Caesar? Do you seek vengeance? Do you seek power?" her eyes were entrancing.

"I simply seek to make the world a better place", Caesar smiled as he finally lowered his sword.

"By the force of the Roman army? You have made many enemies, my lord…", she hinted. A small satisfactory grin reached her lips as his curiosity piqued.

"And you know their names, Hecate? Provide me their names and I shall end their disobedience with you as my guide", he was confident.

"I shall help you with your goal, but I do ask for a sacrifice as payment in return", she bared her fangs.

"And what would that be?" the emperor questioned. The gods always demanded high payment.

"Your soul, milord", Hecate whispered hiding her glowing eyes.

"My soul? And just what would you want with my soul? You want to cross Pluto?" the man laughed for a brief moment before he saw the glowing red eyes.

"Humans have no use for it, while I survive on it", she growled, "I hardly believe Pluto would miss **one** soul."

"Ah, you're a demon then, not a goddess", he became confident once more, "You lied."

"You only assumed I was the goddess Hecate", the demoness laughed, "I never said I was, I simply said that I would answer to whatever name you saw fit."

"I have no use for your tricks", Caesar held up his sword once more and charged towards the cloaked figure that had been wasting his time. With a swing of his sword he noticed she had disappeared.

"Well that ended lovely", the young boy hissed during their travel.

"Well once in a while they fight back", the woman stopped on the edge of another camp.

"Where are we?" the boy huffed.

"The outskirts of Egypt on the edge of Cleopatra's camp", the woman whispered as she began weaving through the tents.

"Tezrian!" the boy called after her and was quickly shut up by her hand over his mouth.

"We cannot use our true names here, Samael, otherwise we would be bound to the humans. It would be humiliating", she hissed.

They reached the tent that Cleopatra was said to be concealed in. Tezrian used the same approach but received a different answer.

"I don't want only revenge on my family but on Rome as well", the princess sneered.

"We have a contract?" the demoness stuck out her hand.

"What does it entail?" Cleopatra questioned. If she were to sell her soul, she needed assurance that it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

><p>After seventeen years, Tezrian had helped her mistress accomplish much. She had first helped the princess get into Egypt so that she could plead her case to Caesar and win the throne back. By doing this she created a civil war and thus fed some of her fellow demons as well as herself and Samael. She then helped the newly appointed queen get rid of her siblings, first both of the Ptolemys and then Arsinoe. She took out their advisor as well. During this time Samael had gone against Tezrian's wishes and made a contract with Brutus. The Roman had done as his teacher had thought and cancelled the contract right before slaying the emperor, but he enjoyed his revenge while fighting in Octavian's army and being the one to behead the human. Tezrian had helped create the war between Antony and Octavian by feeding the need for Antony's support to Cleopatra. The only problem was Tezrian allowed Cleopatra to dissolve the contract after Marc Antony's death, and the queen later committed suicide. Samael had sensed that his teacher had broken the cardinal rule and became attached to the Egyptian queen. The truth came out at a hearing in Hell upon their return.<p>

Samael was no longer a young boy, but a man. He looked to be in his twenties with jet black hair and crimson eyes. He stood beside his father, Semiazas, a prince of Hell, as the proceedings began. On the other side of the hall stood Tezrian's father, Melcholm, the treasurer of Hell. He seemed eager to cast his only child out of Hell. What was strange though, was Lucifer himself was in charge of the hearing. Their sovereign rarely attended such trivial persecutions, but for some reason he was made the judge.

"Tezrian of the House of Melcholm, the "War Mongering" demon, you have been charged with allowing an inappropriate relationship between yourself and a human, bringing shame to your household and causing doubt amongst your superiors. What say you to these charges?" Lucifer set down the papers.

"I accept full responsibility and ask that my charge, Samael of the House of Semiazas, be free of my scandalous behavior", Tezrian bowed her head.

It was strange to see the once proud demoness so helpless, Samael cursed himself inwardly for not standing beside his mentor.

"Tezrian, I find it hard to believe that you willingly allowed a mortal woman to outsmart you in the bid for her soul", Lucifer threw the paperwork at the woman before him, "You, who was once a high ranking officer and one of my greatest soul collectors due to your warring ways."

"The civil war you caused in Egypt, the ones you caused in Rome, were beautifully executed and allowed for many of our kind to be fed", Semiazas interjected, "So why spare the ONE soul?"

"SILENCE!" the dark prince screamed, "I am the one interrogating her!"

"I understand your concerns, but my actions were my own. I would not expect any of my fellow demons to understand", Tezrian looked defiantly in Lucifer's eyes, "Please give me my punishment as you deem fit."

The hall was silent where the hearing was taking place. No one dared to even whisper about this demon's openly disobedience to their sovereign. It seemed like eternity before Lucifer spoke again.

"Tezrian of the House of Melcholm, you are hereby stripped of any titles you have acquired in our realm. You shall be called Alexandra, henceforth, due to your affinity for humans. You are to walk the earth until the End of Days and ANY demon who makes contact with you shall suffer the same fate. On the End of Days is when your fate will be decided", he commanded, "Such reverence for humans…you should have stayed on the Lord's side."

Tezrian looked to her father and saw the shame he felt. She looked towards Samael and his father, with the elder of the two having turned his back, and her former pupil simply lingering.

"If it pleases the Court, I would like to escort Tez…Alexandra to the human realm", Samael announced aloud.

"Do as you wish", Lucifer still sat in his chair almost in disbelief. He had never had to banish one of his demons from Hell before, especially not one of his most prized.

Tezrian closed her eyes to keep the blood tears from falling down her face. She didn't understand why her pupil would be willing to walk with her to the other realm.

Samael gave her a small smile and ushered her out of the hall. His father on his heels.

"Did you not hear what the Sovereign decreed?" the elder demon demanded.

"Indeed I did, Father, but I am sure he meant that once she reached the other realm then her punishment begins", Samael assured. He smiled as his father growled and walked away.

"Why are you doing this?" the demoness quietly whispered as they made their way to earth.

"Of all my tutors, **you** were the only one who was patient enough to teach me. I learned to be cunning, to be aware of my surroundings, to have and gain honor. You are my mentor", Samael explained, "You have taught me to be a fine demon indeed."

"So why my folly?" Tezrian laughed. She couldn't help it due to the expression on his face, "We spent seventeen years together on earth for the sake of one soul. We started three wars and collected all **but** the soul of the woman I contracted. You find it odd when I voice your thoughts aloud?"

"Why did you allow her to break the contract so easily?" Samael was confused, surely she could have talked her into keeping it.

"Cleopatra was ambitious and she was hell bent on getting what she wanted. Her soul would have been as ambrosia, but…" Tezrian paused, "She wanted me by her side in the end. She wanted her faithful demon, her only friend."

"You'd grown attached", the male demon concluded as he sat down on a giant rock near where they would part, "But it is to be expected after seventeen years."

"The greatest lesson you can learn from this is that you do not take too long to cultivate a soul", Tezrian smiled, "Goodbye, Samael."

She disappeared into the night, he never heard from her, but he heard whispers and rumors about her. He assumed she eventually died from starvation. He had heard that she had quit taking human souls to feed upon. He had never truly known what was said between the demoness and the queen on that fateful night, but it was the downfall of the great Tezrian of the House of Melcholm.

* * *

><p>Sebastian shook the thoughts of his former mentor from his head as he continued to prepare breakfast for his master. It was odd that her memory would come to mind after all these centuries, but he was getting close to the time limit he set up for himself on his contracts. He was also preoccupied with the thoughts of his master hiring a new maid. Supposedly she was going to be more efficient than Mei-Rin. The master had assured him that she would be acceptable and harmless in regards to their situation. He inwardly rolled his eyes at the thought of someone smarter than the three handpicked buffoons he acquired. He knew they would ask no questions and therefore their uselessness could be overlooked. He looked at the clock, five minutes until 6AM. He had to wake the master and prepare him for the arrival of the new maid.<p>

He opened the curtains in Ciel Phantomhive's room and announced to the young earl that it was time to get up.

"Don't forget, master, today is when the maid you hired arrives", Sebastian tried not to sound annoyed but failed miserably.

"Are you still cross with my decision, Sebastian?" Ciel mocked.

"If my master sees no foul in hiring another maid when we already have one .." the butler emphasized.

"Yes well, Mei-Rin is not exactly 'capable' at being a maid, now is she", the Earl sneered as his butler began buttoning his shirt, "I think you'll quite like this maid."

A few minutes later Ciel ordered his breakfast delivered to his office. As soon as Sebastian delivered the Earl's meal he went to the door and was surprised to see a carriage pulling off. He looked around and noticed a small figure with its back turned, giggling.

"I bet your pardon, but…" his voice left him as a familiar face turned to greet him.

"I'm sorry but I have a 'thing' for cats", she smiled without opening her eyes.

"Tezrian?" he whispered.

The woman dropped the cat and finally opened her crimson colored eyes. She stood for a brief moment before gathering her wits, "I have not been called that in many a century, Samael. Please call me Alexandra as it was decreed."

When she didn't hear his response she realized he was bowed down in front of her. She quickly made him stand up and asked him to act as he was supposed to in her presence. He slightly nodded and gestured for her to follow him.

'Interesting indeed', he mused to himself as he thought of his little master.


	2. Chapter One: Jar of Hearts

**Chapter One: Jar of Hearts**

**I know I can't take one more step towards you,**

'**Cause all that's waiting is regret. And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore…**

**Jar of Hearts Lyric, Christina Perri**

Alexandra knew the day would come when she ran into her former pupil, but she had never prepared herself. Her breath caught in her throat. She was a tad nervous with his eyes boring into the very core of her as they reached a certain door in the hallway.

"My master will see you now", he smiled as she walked in. he was on her heels quick to introduce her to Ciel.

"Yes, there is no need for formalities; she is actually an old acquaintance of my mother and aunt. Miss Alexandra will not only be replacing Mei-Rin on cleaning duty but she will be my tutor as well", the young Earl smiled, "From your experience I see she is excellent."

Sebastian's eyes betrayed his emotions as he looked at his former mentor. There was no possible way she could have told Ciel more than he needed to know. He hadn't really taken much notice to her appearance until now as he incredulously stared at her. Her hair was still long and raven black. She had tint to her skin now, an olive tone which she developed while in Egypt and must have kept it up during her banishment. Her crimson eyes still held knowledge of the world in its infancy. He admired her, but his duties were to his master and his station in Hell. Surely she knew what she risked for him to even be in close proximity.

"Come now, little lord," she laughed, "You can't expect being the first to come to his call."

"You still collect human souls? I had heard rumors…" Sebastian started.

"I have not contracted any humans since her", she stated matter-of-factly.

"How have you survived that long?" the butler ignored Ciel's attempts to gain control of the conversation again.

"I believe your master is speaking to you", Alexandra lightly chastised.

"Yes, my lord, forgive me", Sebastian bowed.

"Why don't you and Alexandra get reacquainted while you do some housework", the young Earl smiled.

The butler acknowledged the slight hint of a command and walked with the woman out of the office. As soon as the door was shut, both demons grabbed each other's' throats.

"What do you want?" they hissed in unison.

"You first", Sebastian growled.

"I had come to the Phantomhive manor before when Ciel was a young boy. I was his tutor but I was also a hired gun for his father, Vincent. I was on holiday when the mansion burned and Ciel was taken. I only appeared before him that night when he called for help, but he wanted revenge, he **wanted** to give me his soul. I couldn't accept his offer after swearing to Lord Phantomhive to protect him at all costs", she gasped for air but his hold was still strong, "Would you kill me?"

"No, but mingling with you could cost me my title as well as my rights in Hell", he let go of her neck, "Strange how you crossed my mind today and here you are."

"I sensed it. You and I were bonded when I took you on as my charge. No matter where you go, I'll always know where you are", Alexandra released her hold as well, "Unfortunately we were not given the proper time to dissolve that connection."

"Perhaps now we can?" Sebastian finished readjusting his clothes and walked away. He was infuriated that not only did the master know of his previous relationship with Alexandra, but that she risked her own life as well as his by being in such close proximity to a demon who knew of the decree given by their Sovereign all those years ago.

"Sebastian?" she called to him, honoring the rule of never saying his true name to keep him from humanly harm. He stopped and waited as she walked up.

"Forgive me, I didn't realize you were here. As soon as I have a chance to speak with Ciel I shall take my leave. I would not want to risk any chances of advancement in Hell that you may have", she whispered and began to walk back in the opposite direction towards the office.

"Alexandra", the name still felt foreign to his tongue, "I have no fears, I truly could care less for that title."

"You are your father's only son, am I correct?" Alexandra was blown away by his admission. He was all about becoming a Prince of Hell when he was younger, it used to annoy her to no end.

"It is simply a title, besides, I am rather fond of this realm and my ruse as a butler is quite entertaining to say the least", he smirked as he motioned for her to return to his side, "If you go down this hall and keep going to the end, on the right hand side is the room for the female servants."

"Thank you, Sebastian", she bowed and continued on her merry way. It was not long after Sebastian had turned to go back the opposite way when he heard a loud crash and thud. He hurried down the hall to find Alexandra balancing a tea set while helping Mei-Rin get up while introducing herself.

"Same Tezrian", he scoffed and turned around and walked away.

Alexandra had wooed the rest of the staff by brunch. Sebastian became annoyed by their constant blithering about her. He had to stifle his gag reflex when Balderoy and Finny began to argue over who would win Alexandra's heart first and make her their wife. About that time she walked in and interrupted the argument.

"Sorry boys", her voice crept up behind Sebastian's lean figure in the doorway, "But my duty is to the young master and my personal life or lack thereof shall be meaningless so long as I am his tutor." She winked at Sebastian as she walked by.

"Finny, have you treated the area I asked you to do so that the young master and I can do his studies out in the garden?" she smiled as he nodded yes, "Balderoy, what about the cold cuts and bread for sandwiches at lunch?"

"Oh yeah, its all ready for you, Ms. Alexandra", he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment from the look Sebastian gave.

"Alexandra, it seems you now have the staff at your disposal", he gave her a curious look.

"Well a **firm** understanding and kindness goes pretty far with this lot, considering the piss-poor attitude towards them", she explained as she walked past him with the basket that Balderoy prepared, "You still have much to learn in the art of manipulation."

Sebastian glared at her retreating form. He had been doing this for years and he did not care to be belittled, especially by a **banished** demon, an outcast. And yet still the way she had the others performing, her leadership skills had yet to die.

At lunch, Alexandra sat on the blanket enjoying the sun as she waited for Ciel. She politely nodded when he actually apologized for being late.

"An earl never apologizes to his servants. This shows weakness in the old aristocracy. An earl arrives at precisely the time he means to", she lectured and winked, "Now my young lord, where were you in your studies with Sebastian?"

"Which subject?" Ciel mumbled. He was already sick of lessons, although he would be sure to keep up with Alexandra.

"Literature", she stated pulling out a book that would put the giant Gutenberg bible to shame. A small laugh caused his eyes to start glaring rather than remain wide as they had been.

"I believe he was ranting about Shakespeare", the young earl complained.

"Hn", Alexandra thought it funny. She had heard that Sebastian contracted Shakespeare. It was no astonishment that "other worldly" beings fancied the man's writings. "What do you know of William Shakespeare, my lord?"

"He wrote sonnets, plays, and poems. He is considered one of the greatest writers in the world, definitely a favorite here in England", Ciel was bored, "Although he was English anyway."

" 'Not marble, nor the gilded monuments

Of princes, shall outlive this powerful rhyme;

But you shall shine more bright in these contents

Than unswept stone, besmeared with sluttish time.

When wasteful war shall statues overturn,

And broils root out of the work of masonry,

Nor Mars his sword nor war's quick fire shall burn

The living record of your memory.

'Gainst death and all-oblivious enmity

Shall you pace forth; your praise shall still find room.

Even in eyes of all posterity

That wear this world out to the ending doom.

So, till the judgement that yourself arise,

You live in this, and dwell in lovers' eyes.'", Alexandra recited from memory, she smiled at Sebastian's remark.

"Is that Sonnett 55? That's one of my favorites", he smiled as he offered them tea.

"It sounds like he loved someone very much", Ciel looked at the pair and saw the admiration, even if it was for a glimpse of a second.

"So my lord, what do you think it means?" his tutor placed her giant book in front of him. Ciel began to feel uncomfortable. He sat silent for a few moments and tried to make sense of the lines.

"This is Greek to me. What's the point of learning it?" he demanded.

"First off, that expression you used was coined in his play about Julius Caesar. The second thing is Shakespeare provides sound advice even for this day and age. Now what do you think it means?" she pressed him. He was going to give some kind of answer.

"He's immortalizing somebody, letting them know on judgement day even they would be on his mind?" Ciel ended in a question and nearly fell over from the response he received.

"If that's how you interpret it. Not everyone sees Shakespeare in the same light. He's open to different interpretations", Alexandra smiled with her eyes closed, scratching the back of her head, "There's no real wrong or right answer."

Ciel could feel a twitch in his eyebrow and a headache coming. He looked to Sebastian who appeared to be as confused as he.

"Well enough of Shakespeare", the woman grabbed her book and began to stand up when the butler offered his arm.

"Thank you, Sebastian", she smiled, "Now where were you on history?"

"Roman history, up to the part of Caesar's assassination", Sebastian noticed the slight cringe on Alexandra's face.

"Perhaps we should resume tomorrow, I'm sorry, my lord, I am ill-prepared today", she bowed to Ciel.

"Yes, well I have to prepare for our guest tonight. Sebastian, you're in charge of preparations", Ciel gave Alexandra a quizzical look before walking back into the mansion.

Sebastian turned to the woman who had slowly begun to walk away.

"Demons have ghosts too, you know. I was your ghost, the one you told William about?" Alexandra laughed, "I couldn't help but watch over you when you'd find a soul you were drawn too. William Shakespeare was quite a catch."

"So you did keep your oath?" Sebastian stoically commented.

"To follow thee, my lord, throughout the world", she bowed her head. She jumped a little when she felt his hand lift her chin up.

"I release you, now you may go", the butler whispered and turned away thinking the entire ordeal was over. He did not want to admit it but her presence was unnerving, even for a demon of high status and power as he. She was an ancient demon and they were the most powerful amongst the citizens of Hell.

"I'm not here for you this time and I will not leave until your master orders me away", she called to him as she continued her trek through the garden.

He was upon her in the blink of an eye. His eyes glowing and a feral growl escaping his normally cool demeanor, as he grabbed for her throat again, but this time he was on the ground unable to move, with her whispering in his ear, "Remember your place, little lord, I am not under any obligation to abide by your words anymore, not since I was cast out as a rebel from Hell."

She continued to look at him, thoughtfulness in her eyes. Her lovely hands began to caress both sides of his face as she smiled something wicked, allowing her fangs to show. Her eyes began to glow a darker red than his and she let out a hiss. "Never forget what I first taught you, Samael." She allowed him to get up from under her.

"Never underestimate your opponent, including the soul you intend to cultivate", he sneered as he readjusted his clothes for the second time that day. He made his way to the mansion to confront his master, and instead found the other servants standing around the young earl. They would suffice for his wrath at the moment. He began shouting orders and demanded they get to work for the guest they were expecting. He was even more upset to see Alexandra making her way through the mass confusion that was Balderoy, Finny, and Mei-Rin.

"Master, I must object…" Sebastian pointed towards his former teacher.

"He must have not taken to the manner lessons?" Ciel teased as he ignored his butler and instead began talking to the woman who approached the table.

"Sebastian was always a stubborn child. You called for me, my lord?" she bowed.

The butler was confused. How could she have possibly been summoned when he left her only a few moments ago in the garden unless…

"Master, it is a contract between you and I", Sebastian began…

"Tis not a contract between your master and I, but a promise. You do remember what a promise is don't you, Sebastian? They're quite a bit stronger than a contract, because more emotion is involved", she mused, "I made a promise to the Lord and Lady Phantomhive as well as to Madame Red."

"Therefore she is bound to me and I have no obligation to her, except for staying away from danger, but you handle that business", Ciel waived his hand dismissively, "She's staying, end of discussion."

"Yes, my lord", Sebastian and Alexandra both bowed in front of the young Phantomhive.

"Alexandra, help Sebastian with preparations for tonight. I have a feeling those three bumbling idiots are going to ruin everything if they are allowed anywhere near anything that has to do with tonight", Ciel moaned, "See to it."

Alexandra followed Sebastian to the kitchen. On the way their conversation got heated. He reiterated to her that he had claim on Ciel's soul, which she said she had no obligation to, she simply swore to keep him safe from physical harm. When they walked outside to check on Finny's progress for making the garden look more exceptional than how Sebastian left it (they put him in charge of getting rid of the weeds). The simply task proved to be too much. They looked to each other and began shaking their heads as they listened to his pitiful excuse of using more weed killer than what was needed to speed up the process.

They continued their argument into the mansion as she pointed out that he had picked the worst possible person to be a gardener. They weren't raising their voices above a whisper so that the others in the house would hear their bickering. It went into a full blown out shouting match when they turned the corner to go to the kitchen and get some of the fine china, only to find Mei-Rin crying on the floor surrounded by dishes. He didn't care for the glare he received from Alexandra. She didn't have to understand why he hired people who seemed to be incapable of doing the simplest tasks in their jobs.

She threw her hands up in the air when they walked in on the catastrophe that Balderoy had created with dinner.

"A bloody flame-thrower!" she shouted at Sebastian as she pointed to the burnt food.

"No need to shout, Alexandra", Sebastian mumbled as he looked at his pocket watch. They had less than two hours to fix the mess that their fellow cohorts had made. It was almost like lighting the way they looked to each other and began shouting orders.

"Get with Finny about the garden, I'm sure you can come up with something", she looked around for the little boy with red hair pins.

"Right, you take Mei-Rin and head to town to get a new tea set, there should be money in the wallet in my room, something nice but not too expensive, we go through quite a few sets per month", he rubbed his chin with his gloved hand.

"Balderoy", they said in unison. Alexandra apologized and took her leave, dragging the other maid behind her. For now they would work together to impress the master's guest.


	3. Chapter Two: I Won't Apologize

**I Won't Apologize**

"**I'm sorry for changing, I'm sorry it isn't like it was….I won't apologize for who I am." -Selena Gomez**

**A/N: I am really not a teeny bopper fan but I like this chorus for this song so bear with me.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure there is an extra set of dishes in here?" Alexandra tried to hide her annoyance, she could have already gone to town and bought five sets and brought them back at this point. She was relieved when Mei-Rin found the boxes.<p>

"Here they are!" Mei-Rin fell out of the darkness of the storage closet, tossing the boxes in the air, "OH NO!"

"Mei-Rin, my dear, due be careful, these dishes truly are the last in the house. Try not to break them", Alexandra patiently encouraged as she handed the maid two boxes. Perhaps with a small load, the normally klutzy servant would be harmless.

"Yes, ma'am", the maid blushed furiously as she slinked past the other woman, and took off running. She wanted Sebastian to know she had been the one to find them.

"I have them!" Mei-Rin announced proudly as she ran towards Sebastian. As soon as she heard Alexandra's growling voice commanding her to stop, she tripped flying into the butler. Her entire face was red as a freshly steamed lobster tail.

"Really, Mei-Rin, how many times must I tell you not to run in the house?" Sebastian tsked, "Where are the other boxes?"

"Right here", Alexandra smiled, "Mei-Rin was brilliant in remembering you bought an extra set of dishes the last time you were in town."

"Yes, well, everything must go well, very well, tonight", Sebastian smiled at the other four servants, "Now everyone can relax and I will take it from here."

"He said well twice", Bard whispered to the others, "I think he means business."

"Hn", Alexandra sneered as Sebastian walked away with all the boxes, "Let's watch shall we?"

The other servants clapped their hands in anticipation. Sebastian had already asked Mei-Rin to pour the wine at dinner. Alexandra could tell she was extremely nervous and as soon as the one and only drop from the wine bottle fell on the table, she was there replacing the klutzy maid as Bard and Finny pulled her away. She smiled as the guest's awe of the missing table cloth and her fellow cohorts as well. The little earl hid it well when he explained that he had Sebastian remove the table cloth. She pardoned herself to go check on the maid who had practically passed out as soon as the others snatched her away. They were all on the front patio.

"That was completely embarrassing!" Mei-Rin fanned her face, trying desperately to get its bright red hue to tone down.

"Oh Mei-Rin, you let Sebastian intimidate you", Alexandra sat down on the step next to her. She pulled one of her rolled cigarettes out and lit it. She shrugged her shoulders when the maid declined to take a drag, "I admit he's very attractive and the way he is so mysterious can be distracting, not to mention the yelling…but you're here to serve Lord Phantomhive."

"You haven't heard him yell and you haven't done anything to piss him off yet…", Bard sat next Alexandra.

"No, I haven't because I'm not worried about him", she scoffed as she inhaled the nicotine and exhaled once again, "I care about my job and the young master, why else do you think Sebastian is so well at his job?"

"Never thought of it that way", Finny admitted out loud.

"Where are you from?" Mei-Rin was amazed at the advice they were receiving from this young woman.

"Oh it doesn't matter. No point in looking at what was when what is, well it's happening as we speak", she put her cigarette out and put her hand on Mei-Rin's shoulder, "To look back is a distraction."

"So, Sebastian doesn't scare you?" Finny sat right behind her, "He really scares me."

"He's only as any human being. Just remember a neat trick…", she whispered as they scooted in to her, "Picture something funny when he gets to yelling."

"Something funny?" Bard was confused, "How can we imagine something funny, I mean its Sebastian."

"Bunny ears!" Mei-Rin shouted, "He would look funny in bunny ears!"

"A duck bill!" Finny laughed, "Can you see him quacking?"

The group started laughing. Alexandra looked to their beloved chef, mentally asking him his vision.

"A frilly pink dress with a hat to match!" his laughter roaring.

"See?" Alexandra smiled as she hooked the chef and maid into each arm and squeezed them, then she hugged Finny.

It was then they heard a man screaming and running, or at least trying to run, down the gravel road leading to the mansion.

"Isn't that the master's guest?" Finny squinted into the distance.

"Hm…", Alexandra thoughtfully rubbed her chin, "Can't be."

"Well I say it's time to hit the sack", Bard yawned as they all began walking back to the mansion. He turned back to see Alexandra still sitting down. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you, Bard", she returned to staring at the stars until she felt **his** presence.

"You did exceptionally well tonight, but that is to be expected", he sat next to her, "I've never really known you to accept others' failures."

"And look where that got me", she laughed.

"Why are you here?" Sebastian cut to the chase.

"I came to fulfill a promise to an old friend", Alexandra stated matter-of-factly.

"I have never understood you sudden affinity for humans", he admitted.

"Perhaps their frailty, their short lives and how they choose to live them. I was the trusted servant of one of the most powerful women in history and I admired her not for her political moves or her insatiable hunger for power. No, I admired her passion for her nation, her lovers, and most of all, her children", Alexandra lit another cigarette, "Living so long amongst them has brought up emotions I never knew I could feel. Angels are jealous of them, demons crave them. Perhaps humans are God's greatest creations."

"You are Tezrian the War Monger", Sebastian stated in disbelief, "Have you truly converted to the 'Defender of Man' as your accursed name?"

"Maybe because you never knew compassion nor the beauty of creation…..no, it's due to you being **born** a demon. I was an angel in Heaven once, just as Lucifer, not as high in status, but nonetheless", she became serious, "I have known Grace and I have fallen farther than any other angel."

"I don't think being an angel to begin with would change my mind about humans merely being our resource for sustenance and entertainment", Sebastian shook his head. He was growing weary of her lessons.

"You can't say that because you have never known your Creator, just as I have never known being stoic and heartless by nature instead of by necessity. That is a lesson I should have taught you regardless of what your tyrannical father dictated", she hissed as she stood up, "Good evening, little prince."

"Prince?" Sebastian was curious, in all of the centuries of acquaintance she had called him "lord".

"Yes, prince, you've become as your father and the other demons in Hell. I've taught you well no matter my opinions or follies, and if you're looking for me to apologize, I simply won't", she bared her fangs, "I cannot live as a hypocrite any longer."

The butler had to admit he was a little taken back by his former mentor's insights, especially her confessions. He would have never known her true feelings when he was under her charge so long ago. She appeared cold and calculating, the living symbol of manipulation, and by this conversation's end, it had melted away. How could he respect the lie of the creature he had admired for so long? It disgusted him.

* * *

><p>The next morning Alexandra came upon Mei-Rin, Bard, and Finny and the aftermath of an attempt to kill a rat. She couldn't help but laugh at their mess.<p>

"Perhaps a statue was a bit much?" she teased as she helped the maid up and began assessing the damage.

"Oh, Sebastian is going to kill me!" Finny buried his head into his hands.

"Now, now…Mei-Rin go and get the broom and dust pan. Finny, why don't you get the heavier pieces and get them out of the house? Bard, are you by chance any good with carpentry?" Alexandra picked up a tiny piece of the obliterated statue.

"Uh…well…that would be…no", he finally admitted defeat.

"Pity, I thought perhaps we could manage without the butler or the young master", she whispered tossing the piece back on the ground, "Now, who shall explain this to either one of them?"

There was a deathly silence. A smile came across her lips as her eyebrow tried desperately not to twitch. She sighed in exasperation as she explained that the presence of a carpenter repairing the floor and carpet would be hard to cover up much less the expense. The three seemed terribly interested in either their feet shuffling the ground before them, twiddling their fingers nervously, or simply staring at the ceiling.

"Finny!" she became serious, "Go and inform the master of this…this mess..after you clean it up to the best of your abilities", Alexandra turned and began walking away until she realized that no one was moving, "If **I** have to tell either Sebastian or the young master then you'd wish that the butler was simply yelling at you once I am done with you!"

She continued on her trek to the drawing room when she was tackled by all three servants. She would have fallen over by the weight of them if she were a mere human.

"I won't say anything now, the young master has called me", she seethed.

"Oh! Well we're on it Ms. Alexandra!" Mei-Rin saluted as she shot up from her disgraceful seat on the floor. The boys did the same and proceeded to run off and clean the morning dramatics.

When she entered the room it took all of her might not to fall to the ground laughing at the sight of Madam Red molesting Sebastian's ass. The smirk was short-lived by the young master's tone.

"You're late", he commented after reprimanding his aunt's advances.

"Forgive me, my lord, I was detained by an incident in the hallway just now", she slightly bowed.

"Really and want was more important than your master's call?" Ciel looked to his butler and noticed the tension between the two.

"It would seem Finny had an accident trying to catch a rat this morning, so I of course was trying to put things back in order. You know how they are, my lord", she smiled at the butler whose eyes flashed red; "Shall I call a carpenter for you?"

"Yes", the young earl began to change the subject but Madam Red interrupted.

"Alexandra!" she quickly walked over to the dark-haired female and hugged her.

"It is good to see you as well, Madam Red", the younger looking female hugged back.

"How are you my dear? And most importantly how are my nephew's lessons going?" the red-clad woman was oblivious to her nephew's continued calls for her to sit.

"Perhaps you and I can catch up later, it would seem the young master has important business to address?" Alexandra convinced the noble woman to sit down.

"My lord, do you believe one of your guests today was the drug dealer?" an oriental man named Lau questioned, standing up disregarding Madam Red's comment as well as Lord Phantomhive's personal space. It wasn't long before the Chinese man and Madam Red were arguing. Alexandra rolled her eyes and followed Sebastian into the hallway behind Ciel. She could sense the man and boy's irritation at the three servants running around "trying" to catch the two rats that the butler easily snatched up.

Madam Red stepped out and asked for Alexandra's company, much to not only the tutor's annoyance, but Sebastian's as well. He said he needed to speak with her.

"Oh, come now, Sebastian, I really must speak with her", she ignored his protests and took off with the other woman.

"How is he?" the noble woman whispered.

"We don't talk much about anything but his lessons, which he is doing very well in", Alexandra thought aloud, "He is nothing of the child I met so long ago."

"And Sebastian?" Madam Red inquired, "What do you know of him?"

"Sebastian Michaelis is simply one Hell of a butler", the dark-haired woman smiled, "Ciel is loved and well-guarded, Angelina."

"I worry for him. He disappeared and now he's back, but it's not truly him, you know?" the red-haired woman worried aloud.

"I've noticed, but we can't necessarily force him into telling us what happened. He has full confidence in Sebastian, who watches him like a hawk", Alexandra stopped walking, sensing **his** presence, "I have full faith that Sebastian shall protect Ciel with his life, until the very end."

"Yes, you're right. Sebastian is like Ciel's shadow. Well we must talk again soon", Angelina smiled and went back to the drawing room.

"What wonderful word play", Sebastian rounded the corner with his tea tray.

"It **was** for your entertainment, little prince", she sneered with a nod, "What do you want?"

"Stay **out** of my affairs with Phantomhive", he growled, "You'll be leaving soon enough."

"Not until he orders me away and I can assure you, he will not, at least not for now", she hissed back.

"We shall see", he whispered and continued on his way towards the master's office.

* * *

><p>Alexandra felt an odd presence out in the woods, it was then she noticed the man with a sniper's rifle. She rolled her eyes in annoyance from her former pupil's lack of perception. It wasn't long before she was right behind the man and saw he had the butler in his sights, but then so did the butler. She waited a moment before she approached him to see if he was a good aim. Death would not claim the demon Samael, she knew this, but he deserved a bullet in the head for his outrageous and deplorable behavior as of late. She sighed drawing the gun man's attention after he missed.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" he dropped his gun and began to scurry backwards.

"A right better marksman than you I should say. Secretly I was hoping you would 'off' that one and had you, I would have given you a head start, but you're quite disappointing", she stated matter-of-factly. He ran off without his gun and got into a car with another man, the demon butler hot on the trail. She followed to ensure Sebastian's perceptions didn't get the best of him and to guarantee Ciel's safe return. Judging by the demon's reactions and a sniper in the woods, Ciel was in danger. She would let Sebastian do what he had to in order to protect his intended feast and hopefully it wasn't as sloppy as it was starting to look. One lesson she had instilled in his young mind all those centuries ago was that he never leave a lose end. Humans were not supposed to know of their kind unless it was the humans who called upon them, and very few seemed to do it anymore.

* * *

><p>It was a right funny sight to see Mei-Rin and Bard arguing over a glass quart of milk while poor Finny was caught in the middle. Alexandra couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle and earned three bright red faces.<p>

"My darlings, what seems to be the problem?" she mused as she sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Sebastian said to clean this up!" Bard pointed to the apple raisin pie that the demon had prepared earlier in the afternoon for Ciel's afternoon tea. The woman simply nodded and told the others to follow her. She pointed to the mess that the sniper had made in the hallway when he failed to kill Sebastian.

"I do believe this is what he was talking about", she sighed. The reaction she received was about like what she had gotten this morning with the rat incident.

"Oh", the three mumbled.

"I'll get the broom", Mei-Rin hung her head as she headed back to the pantry to get the broom. Finny offered to hold the dustpan, while Bard retrieved the trash receptacle. She flashed a devilish grin when they were done. "What say you three to some pie?"

"Sebastian will kill us if we eat something we are not supposed to!" Bard couldn't believe his ears.

"Oh, Balderoy, in the end he'll always have some reason for being angry with you. I say that we eat some pie and then we teach you to cook", Alexandra smiled with her eyes closed.

"Really?" he became serious. No one had actually offered to teach him how to cook since he took the job, and it would be nice to rub it in Sebastian's face.

"I think with Alexandra teaching you, it will be wonderful!" Finny announced.

"Yes, well, let's get everything ready then!" Mei-Rin offered.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Sebastian returned with Ciel in his arms. The child had been badly beaten but he was no worse for it. The maid and the gardener were happy to greet the master and the butler.<p>

"Forgive me sir, but dinner is not served", Sebastian hung his head as he bowed to the child earl.

"No worries! Bard fixed dinner! I can't pronounce half of the things that he fixed but it smells delicious and it's ready for you!" Finny giggled. He immediately stopped by the look on the butler's face.

"Is something wrong, Sebastian?" Ciel asked annoyed. He simply wanted to go clean up and go to bed. Food was not the first thing on his mind. "Tell Bard that I am not eating dinner tonight, I'm tired and simply want to go to sleep."

"Yes, sir", the two servants bowed and curtsied.

The young master blew past Alexandra when he walked in, ignoring her welcoming smile. She glared at Sebastian as he walked past and noticed the look on the other two who had accompanied them in.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

"The young master isn't even hungry", Finny sighed.

"Master?" she called to the boy's retreating frame.

"What?" his tone obviously irritated.

"May the rest of us enjoy the dinner Bard prepared for you? It would be such a waste", she politely asked. Mei-Rin and Finny's eyes became as wide as watermelons and they didn't realize their jaws were wide open until Alexandra used her hands to shut them.

"Do whatever you want", Ciel scoffed and continued his trek up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Certainly Master", she bowed and grabbed the other two and headed to the kitchen.

"Where's the master?" Bard questioned as they came in.

"He wasn't hungry but he gave us permission to eat this, so…", Finny started to get a plate and began putting food on it.

Alexandra noticed Bard's disappointment and invited him outside for a cigarette with her.

"I finally do something right and I don't even get the appreciation for it", he shook his head as he lit his cigarette.

"Yes, well the best servant is never appreciated; in fact in the master's eyes the servant doesn't exist because they are so good at what they do they are simply an extension of the master. It makes him think, he's the one buttoning his shirt, putting on his own shoes, doing his own errands, whatever it is that earls do", she smiled as she put her arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"I suppose you're right", he blushed and proceeded to the steps leading to the back garden. He sat down surprised to find Alexandra behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

"You are exceptional, Balderoy, never forget that and don't let that ninny of a butler get you down either, savvy?" She stood up and kissed the top of his head. While she was putting her cigarette out with her boot she was surprised to find the chef in her face. His lips inches away from hers when Sebastian interrupted, causing the chef to hurry back into the manor.

"Would you have let him kiss you?" Sebastian laughed as he walked up to a still semi-confused Alexandra.

"I already told you Sebastian, I shall never apologize for who I am, and who I am would have kissed that human", she patted his shoulder as she walked past him, "And most likely would have enjoyed it."


	4. Chapter Three: Bulletproof

**Bulletproof**

"**I'll stay with you, but remember what you do, because I'm not bulletproof…"**

**Lyric from Bulletproof by Kerli**

A feminine scream could be heard throughout the manor as a runaway cart came crashing down the hallway. All of the servants were in the study with the young master discussing the latest addition to their group. Grell was Madam Red's butler but he was Sebastian's nuisance, and much to Alexandra's patient demeanor, was causing more havoc and starting to wear her nerves thin as well. There was something about this character that she did not particularly like.

She tried to stifle a laugh from Bard's comment about Grell being an "igit". She noticed that he had been trying to avoid eye contact with her ever since the other night when Sebastian ruined a somewhat romantic moment. Alexandra mused in her head that the nosey butler must have threatened the poor cook within an inch of his life if he did not ignore her. A test for that theory would have to be conducted soon. It would be a reprieve from the useless waste of space with glasses and long brown hair. Alexandra cared greatly for humans but this one she wanted to kill herself.

It was then that the former teacher noticed something about the menace known as Grell. He would blush when Sebastian spoke to him. A thought crossed her mind, could this effeminate man be in love with her pupil? A small chuckle escaped her lips as she imagined this man chasing after Sebastian for the rest of the day, simply trying to cause a scene to gain the butler's attention. She didn't care the dirty looks she got from said demon servant and she simply walked out of the room to carry on with her chores.

"Why are you following me, Bard? You have barely spoken to me or even looked at me since the other night. I have a feeling Sebastian talked with you then about the incident?" the woman sighed as she turned around to face the chef who peeked around the corner.

"Can I speak with you somewhere private?" Bard whispered as he looked around. His paranoia confirmed her suspicions that Sebastian had indeed threatened the poor man.

"What did he say that has you all upset?" Alexandra questioned as she and Bard shared space in the hallway broom closet.

"He told me to stay away from you, that you weren't who you said you were and that…well…I have to ask you something…I know I am not the brightest candle in the set but….did you and Sebastian know each other before you came to work here? He kept talking about how he had known you for some time and…well…were you two lovers or something in the past because he was very clear that I was to stay at least 20 feet from you at all times and if he caught me near you again, trying to kiss you…he would…well he'd kill me", Bard finally came clean after a few moments of silence.

"He said he would kill you?" Alexandra was a bit surprised that Sebastian would be so blunt about something.

"Yeah and I swear his eyes started glowing…" the chef shivered at the thought of it.

"Hn", the woman shook her head, knowing that her former pupil was losing his cool. But honestly over an "almost" kiss with a human? This was not the demon she raised and certainly not the one she trained. He was always good with having no emotions and he proved that the other night when she dubbed him Prince. "I wouldn't worry about it, my dear Bard."

The chef simply couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed her face and his lips came crashing down on hers. He didn't mean to be forceful but he couldn't help it. He wanted to kiss her ever since the first time she comforted him. After a few breathless kisses, they parted, except they were not alone anymore.

"Bard", Sebastian growled, "Please go help the others."

"Sebastian…I…I couldn't help myself I mean look at her", Bard pointed at Alexandra who was trying desperately to hide the smirk that threatened to cross her delicate features, so she opted to look up at the ceiling.

"Right, well we'll discuss that later", the butler glared and returned his attention to his former teacher, "You do realize that I asked him to leave you be."

"I am quite well aware of that. I am also aware that you threatened his life if he came near me or looked me in the eye…really? Did you retain nothing when I took you? The only humans allowed to know of us are the ones we strike bargains with. You tell a human who has no idea of demons and they will go mad! Even if they know that demons exist they would go mad from the very sight of us. They were never created to know of us, we weren't meant to interact with them", she sighed as she began to talk away but was grabbed by the arm and slammed against the wall.

"I don't give a damn what that simpleton thinks and honestly I am starting to think that you don't give a damn about the one important factor you keep conveniently forgetting. You ARE a demon, whether you like it or not you need to start acting like one. Did you never think that perhaps Lucifer would rescind his decision should you return to your old ways?" Sebastian hissed as his face came closer and closer, "You reek of him, go take a bath." With that he let her loose and began walking back to the dining room.

"It will never be so", Alexandra laughed, "Get that idea out of your head before you cause yourself 'hope', which is your least favorite emotion. I may be a demon but I am past the point of being saved, or being let in to either Hell or Heaven. I have accepted my fate, and after three thousand years, I would think that you would have as well."

"I don't understand what is so important about that idiot", Sebastian growled as he began to walk away.

"Wait", Alexandra commanded. She had forgotten that he had finally reached the age where it would be acceptable for him to procreate with another demon, matter of fact, it was past that point. There was that one night right before Cleopatra and Antony went to war with Octavius, they had made love. It was the heat of the moment as he had never had the yearnings and emotions of a sexual encounter and she simply needed to fulfill a carnal desire but they had learned later that due to this indiscretion, she was unfortunately bound to him for life, as his mate, but they had agreed that they would never honor that connection and they were both free to be with whoever. Although they had both admitted how wonderful it had been.

"Is this really because of that night? You have never connected with anyone in that fashion since then?" she was in disbelief. She had heard how he had all the female demons in a tizzy over his looks in the Courts of Hell.

"No of course not, we had agreed that the connection we had that night was not worth mentioning again", he became stoic, and she noted that she had obviously hit a nerve. "You can have the abomination in your bed, I care not."

"Right…by the way who said that I would be sleeping with him?" she shouted the question, thinking it was funny that the younger demon was actually insinuating that she was going to have sexual relations with a human. Then it dawned on her…she had not had a partner since Sebastian. What did that mean? She chuckled to herself, perhaps deep down she had taken it more seriously then she had led on and so did he. She was relieved from her thoughts by Ciel's beckoning her. He explained that he and Sebastian would be going into town for something and that she was in charge and to keep a close eye on Grell.

"Master, forgive my rudeness but…I am a teacher not a babysitter, your aunt asked Sebastian to train him not me…", she realized she had overstepped her boundary when she was reminded by Ciel's hateful glare.

"I am very well aware of what you ARE and I do NOT care to be lectured to this moment, Alexandra", he hissed her name, "WATCH HIM."

"Yes, sir", a vague smile appeared on her lips as she turned heel and walked the other way. Trying to remind herself that she had made a promise to Madam Red about protecting the boy and killing him herself would not do. Not only would she have to answer to Sebastian and Madam Red, but she would be beside herself with grief at having taken the life of a human when she hadn't done so in almost three millennia.

The skulls that graced the manor's shrubbery could be seen from afar but she noticed that the other servants weren't really paying attention. Bard was explaining about the manor when Alexandra walked up and pointed out the morbid creations all around them.

"Skulls?" she inquired, "Surely you think of other things rather than death, do you not?"

"Oh!" the clumsy butler began panicking, "Forgive me! I shall atone for it with my life!" He then proceeded to run up to a tree with his step stool he had been using to prune the shrubbery and threw a perfectly made noose over the branch. The other servants were going to convince him to come down when Alexandra noticed that he was already spinning in the air, short a step stool that had been taken by a young blonde girl who was running away with it back to the manor.

"Ah, Lady Elizabeth is here. Cut Grell down will you, Finny?" She smiled as she clasped her hands together, "Now I ask that you be sensitive to Ms. Elizabeth's…um…how do you say…just humor her, that's all that I ask."

"What do you mean humor her?" Mei-Rin had a feeling this was going to be a disaster and they were all going to be yelled at by Sebastian in the end.

"Our fair lady is somewhat eccentric, if you do not know how to handle her, please get with me and I shall try my best to…well…humor her", Alexandra took a deep breath and had the others follow her in. They were afraid to walk out from behind the woman and frankly were afraid of what they had been told by Alexandra about the pixie looking girl who was frantically running about the parlor.

"Oh this simply will not do! I must make this parlor more acceptable for Ciel!" she mumbled as she began pulling out paints and ribbons.

"Lady Elizabeth", Alexandra called. She knew she had to distract this girl for a while until Sebastian arrived to help her deal with the young girl. "How are you this evening, please forgive that you were not welcomed, we had no idea that you were coming otherwise you have had a warm reception, I assure you."

"Oh, Alexandra!" the girl ran up to the woman and gave her a hug. "Oh how I've missed you, Auntie, said you had returned!"

"Yes, well, I must admit that I had missed you as well", the older woman smiled warmly with her eyes closed. She was not lying, she had missed the qualms of young girl and she had always been able to soften Ciel. Perhaps a visit from her was exactly what the little earl needed. "What can I help you with?"

"I want to throw a ball here, just with us of course since its short notice, but I figured that Ciel would not mind if it were just the two of us and the servants", Elizabeth's green eyes twinkled with hope. She had noticed that Ciel was not himself when he had returned and she had no idea why other than his parents had been killed three years before. Maybe a ball would cheer him up and make him welcome her back.

"Indeed, I believe a ball is needed to brighten things a bit", Alexandra began helping the girl decorate the parlor as well as the other rooms in the mansion. She knew that this would send Sebastian over the edge, with his perfect manor in disarray, especially with her being the forefront offender.

A couple hours later, Alexandra was sitting in the salon, regretting giving in to the blonde as she stared at the frilly purple dress she had been forced to wear. She sat with her legs to her side, completely exhausted at trying to please the younger girl who had disappeared quite some time ago, in the middle of the newly redecorated mansion. This was completely unacceptable. She hung her head and realized she had not had much to do with teenage girls, even Ciel's mother and aunt were not as trying and whiney as this girl. She had to contain a giggle when she saw the look on the little earl's face when he arrived home, the one on Sebastian's had been worth the effort. Bard, Finny, and Mei-Rin came running from the earl's office and began begging Sebastian to save them from the crazy girl. Bard had a bonnet on his head, Finny was wearing bunny ears, and Mei-Rin kept running every time Elizabeth had gotten too close. The butler noticed the tutelage mistress on the floor staring at it…a strange sight to see. He had never seen her look so defeated as he pulled the others off of him and began walking towards her, while the others began to try and explain to the young master what was going on.

"What happened here, Tezrian?" he waived his hands in front of her and she did not budge an inch.

"I hate frilly, I always have, there was never any need for ruffles", she growled as she looked to him, "I don't understand, his mother and his aunt were not nearly as bad…"

"What are you going on about?" he was getting annoyed. She wasn't telling him anything worth knowing.

"Angelina and Rachel were the sweetest girls. They were never whiney or demanding. Oh how I wish they could have had girls who would have been just as sweet…but no, Rachel had a boy and he became melancholy and engaged to a…a…an optimist! I have never resented an optimist, you know this…it's a perfectly, normal human emotion…one I find inspiring, but in this case…it's so…overwhelming", she clung to the butler, "Look at what I have become to make this child happy!"

Sebastian had a better look at the dress. It was overly fluffy and had a ridiculous amount of ruffles in it and lavender was her least favorite color, he remembered that from the Egyptian days. He had to contain his laughter as the demoness that had trained him to be the perfect killing machine and the most successful soul bargainer, was defeated by a twelve year old blonde-haired green-eyed girl. He had to take in a mental picture as he helped her stand to her feet. It was then they heard a strange sound coming from the young earl's office and they decided to go take a look.

Grell was hanging from the ceiling, trying to explain to Ciel why he was there in the first place when a blur of orange flew by and tackled the young earl. She began twirling him around, blabbering about missing him and finally noticed that Grell had been taken down. She was noticeably upset about the ordeal and commented she thought he made a beautiful decoration. Alexandra took this as her moment to walk away to the gardens. Bard followed close behind with a nosey butler hot on his tail.

"Alexandra, are you alright?" the chef placed a hand on her shoulder and was surprised by the response. She wrapped his arm around her and began stroking her cheek against it.

"I'm sorry, I am normally not so easily overwhelmed but Miss Lizzie has always been a handful", Alexandra laughed as she pulled from his embrace, "She exhausts me with her efforts for the young master."

"Honestly, I can't believe those two are engaged", Bard admitted as he lit a cigarette. He offered one to the woman in front of him.

"Yes, but in actuality, they were meant for each other", she began to explain as he lit her cigarette, "He is her stone-cold reality while she is his innocent fantasy."

"They balance each other out", he concluded.

"Yes, exactly", Alexandra smiled, "Bard?"

"Yes?" he was intrigued by the tone she gave. He couldn't help but melt into the seductive approach.

"When you asked me earlier about my relationship with Sebastian…"Alexandra treaded carefully, fully aware said butler was eavesdropping, "I did know him before he became the master's servant."

"Oh? Has he always acted like he has a stick up his arse?" Bard laughed unaware at the nervous tone her giggle took as she could hear the demon growl behind them.

"We've known each other for a long time and one point we were very close", she emphasized the last two words, "But he was as Ciel, the stone-cold reality and I was as Lizzie, the innocent fantasy, but we could not balance it as well as the earl and the lady. I still care greatly for the man."

"You're in love with Sebastian?" the chef began choking on the puff of smoke that he had recently inhaled, "Is that why you're here? For him?"

"Haha, no not **in** love, I simply care for him. Watching Ms. Lizzie tonight has made me realize that there were feelings that I have not completely withdrawn from and it would not be fair to you to allow this relationship to escalate to anything more than friends", She sighed, "Your feelings are much appreciated but I fear I am unable to reciprocate those feelings for you."

"Well at least I tried", Bard winked as he put his cigarette out, "Ready to go back?"

"There you are, I believe I need a **private** moment with Alexandra", Sebastian smiled knowing it made the ex-military man nervous.

As soon as Bard was out of hearing range, the butler confronted the tutor about her confession.

"What the hell is wrong with you? One of your most important teachings was to **not** get involved unless absolutely necessary…" the butler began but was interrupted by a swift slap across his face.

"You sound like an annoying parrot, constantly repeating yourself! To hell with my lessons for you…damn any of the words that left my mouth that you seem to adhere yourself to! **LIVE** your life as you see fit. You are a future Prince of Hell, why are you clinging to **my** teachings? It would be considered heresy for continuing to follow my lessons. I am an…", she growled as he interrupted her by pinning her to the ground.

"An outcast, an Unspeakable…I **understand** that but what **you** don't seem to understand is that you are **too** involved with the humans…" Sebastian was caught off guard by her pinning him down.

"Get it through that thick head of yours, **I AM NEVER **going to be in God's good Grace or in Lucifer's hierarchy. **I AM CURSED** so **let** me be so!" Alexandra was inches his face, her fangs bared and her eyes blood red, "Stopy trying to save me. You're going against the very being of you. You are supposed to **DAMN** me, not save me."

"I don't give a **DAMN** about being a Prince. I haven't been to Hell since you were exiled. Can't you see?" Sebastian grabbed her face, "I…"

"You what?" she dared him.

He growled, "We will have to continue this discussion later. It seems we have an audience and I must attend to the young master."

Alexandra was left confused as she glared at the back of the butler's retreating figure. She then realized Bard, Mei-Rin, and Finny were hiding in the bushes.

"Come out, I know you all were watching", she sighed. She was so wrapped up in her and Sebastian's argument that she did not notice the three hiding and watching the events.

"Are you alright?" Bard began looking her over.

"That was a pretty nasty argument", Finny whispered, "I've never seen Sebastian get that upset before."

"I can't believe he pinned you down like that", Mei-Rin started shaking her head, "And the way you handled him…"

"Yes, well…enough of that", she pulled from Bard's wandering hands, "Why are you all dressed like that?"

"Oh that's why we came looking for Sebastian, we were hoping he would save us!" Mei-Rin fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around Alexandra's legs. The other two followed suit, "It's Miss Lizzie!"

"Hn", Alexandra's said as she detangled herself from the others, "Well it seems we must remain dressed up."

"Please Alexandra! I can't wear a dress! I am a man for God's sake!" the chef whined.

"She keeps trying to take my glasses! The master gave me these, I can't see a thing without them!" Mei-Rin had a death grip on her spectacles.

"Can you actually see out of them?" Alexandra leaned towards the now blushing maid, "I honestly think they hinder you, I shall have to speak with the master about that."

"Not you too!" the maid's nose began bleeding.

"Please, Alexandra! Don't make us go back in there!" Finny began crying.

"Remember what I said, humor her. She wants things to be perfect for a night with the young master. Let them have their fun", she smiled.

"Alexandra", Sebastian's voice cut through the air like a steel-cold knife, "The master requests your presence."

The two walked into the manor towards the young earl's study. Ciel was sitting at his desk pretending to be reading some paperwork, but the tension in the room was enough to be sliced through. He seemed irritated while Sebastian had a smirk on his face which meant he had made the little master uncomfortable about a situation.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" Alexandra questioned. She pulled the papers out of his hands when he refused to answer her. "You called, master?"

"Yes…I need your assistance in something…", Ciel began to explain but was very rudely interrupted by Sebastian, who seemed to be enjoying the awkwardness about their little lord.

"He needs a dancing instructor", he smiled with his eyes closed.

"Oh?" Alexandra smiled as well noticing the crimson in the young earl's pale cheeks beginning to take over the complexion. "Come here my lord. We shall see how much instructing you will truly need."

After a few swear words and a very sore foot later, Alexandra sighed. She did not realize how much Ciel was **not** meant to dance. She shook her head in defeat. They had been at it for at least an hour now and he was simply not catching on, not to mention he didn't really seem that interested in it.

"How can I imagine how I am supposed to move when I have not even seen the dance performed!" Ciel huffed as he pulled away again from Alexandra.

"You have never seen this waltz performed, my master?" Sebastian was very surprised. He knew that the little earl had to have at least seen it when he went to social parties with his parents while they were alive.

"No, I never paid much attention to it. I normally went into the corner with the other men and listened to my father discuss business and politics", Ciel stated matter-of-factly.

"Well if the visual will help, I am desperate by this point", Alexandra admitted as she motioned for Sebastian to stand in front of her, "This is the Venetian Waltz, my lord, the most common waltz here in wonderful Britain."

Ciel watched intently as he saw the two adults in charge of his affairs and life waltzing before him. They moved with grace and skill that would still seem inhuman even if he did not know their true nature. He also noticed that neither one of them would look the other in the eye. He was wondering if that was what was causing him to mess up by looking in the other person's eyes. This was all confusing because even Alexandra admitted that would quell Lizzie's romantic hunger if he would stare at her the entire time that they danced. "What about eye contact, Alexandra? You said that would be important to Lizzie."

"Did I?" she questioned as she turned to look Sebastian in the eye as they made a natural turn, "Yes my lord, in your case it would work, in this case I fear it would only cause to stir our anger towards each other more."

"Anger?" Ciel interrupted the waltz as he pitted himself between the two, in case something ridiculous happened, "Explain yourselves…I will not tolerate dissention in my household, especially between the two of you where my life is concerned."

"I don't truly see how this concerns the master", Sebastian growled.

"It was simply a misunderstanding of sorts, my lord. We shall be fine after we have time to settle down from our cross words", she smiled.

"Very well…prepare for the ball. I think I shall dazzle Elizabeth…" the little lord Phantomhive smiled.

The two demons looked to one another and assumed that what the young earl had to say must be positive otherwise he would not waste his breathe to say it. They escorted him down the staircase after he dressed in the outfit that his beloved fiancée purchased for him. The two demons stood on either side of him and both had to hold a fit of laughter in as they noticed how the others were dressed. Alexandra began to believe that her outfit was most likely the best of all. When they arrived at the top of the last set of stairs, Elizabeth was arguing with Mei-Rin about her glasses again. Ciel ordered her to stop and his appearance in the outfit she picked out was enough to curve her appetite for making everything "perfect". Everything seemed to be going Lady Elizabeth's way until she noticed that the ring she had purchased to go with Ciel's ring was not being worn. She immediately began to throw a fit about his heir ring taking the place of the gem that she had so carefully picked out to go with his outfit. The argument eventually escalated to Elizabeth breaking his father's ring and his hand flying towards her face. When Ciel came to his senses, Sebastian was holding his hand reminding him that his walking cane was needed and Alexandra had Elizabeth on the other side of the room consulting her. The ring lay in pieces between the both of them.

"Perhaps we should reschedule this ball?" Alexandra hinted towards Sebastian, knowing that only he truly had control over the young master's fiery emotions, being with him for so long.

"I'm so sorry, Ciel…", Elizabeth began to cry. She tried to stifle it with Alexandra's comforting embrace as Sebastian explained the importance of the ring.

"No, it's alright, Elizabeth", Ciel stated as he picked up the ring and began walking towards the window, "I am still the head of the Phantomhive family."

He had already thrown the ring out of the nearby window, to everyone, even Sebastian's surprise before his last statement. Alexandra smiled and looked towards her former pupil who also had a smile on his face as he looked to her. They had both truly underestimated the young boy. Ciel walked over to Elizabeth and pulled his handkerchief out of his inside pocket and began dabbing away her tears, in his own way trying to consul her. When he asked her to dance, it was Sebastian's queue to start playing the violin with Alexandra standing near singing a beautifully haunting song, that unfortunately Grell knew as well and he began in. The other servants were surprised by the trio's gifts.

After the ball was over, Ciel sent Elizabeth home in a carriage, knowing fully well her mother would be terribly worried about her. It was a while before Sebastian emerged from the boy's sleeping chambers, surprised by the waiting figure of Alexandra.

"I shall never turn from my path, that is what cursed me in the first place, but I shall stay by your side as I promised all those millennia ago. You must be patient with me about your style because I do not agree with everything you do or say…but nonetheless after tonight, I realized that whether you are demon are not…you have a heart for the humans…", she smiled as she walked down the hallway away from him.

"Hn", Sebastian tried miserably to sound irriated.

"Otherwise you would have enjoyed watching Ciel strike Elizabeth. Most demons would…funny is it not? They seem to snake into the very heart of you? Perhaps someday so shall my ways…", Alexandra in the blink of an eye was next to Sebastian, kissing his cheek, and then she was gone.

'How annoying', he sighed to himself, trying to ignore the ebbing feeling in the pit of his…whatever…that he enjoyed the scent of her again being so close to him after almost three thousand years…and then there was… 'No', he thought to himself, 'I will ask her about that in due time…'


End file.
